


Nothing

by MarbleFox



Series: The Useless Short Stories I Come Up With At 2 A.M. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels maybe?, I frickin tried ok?, M/M, One Shot, i have no idea how to tag this, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleFox/pseuds/MarbleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot was inspired by the song Nothing by The Script. I'm a loser so I wrote this :p. This story is also on my Quotev.</p>
<p>http://www.quotev.com/story/6628281/Nothing-JeanMarco/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the song Nothing by The Script. I'm a loser so I wrote this :p. This story is also on my Quotev.
> 
> http://www.quotev.com/story/6628281/Nothing-JeanMarco/

You felt so empty.

So alone.

There where no words to describe how dead you felt inside.

You stumble out of the bar your friends literally dragged you to to cheer you up, but it was all in vain. All it did was make you drunk and that was it, you still remembered the heartbreak.

'It's all _your_ fault, Jean..' you scold yourself, ' _You_ drove him away. Nice going, horseface...'

Truth was no one knew why Marco broke up with you, but you put the blame all on yourself. Convinced that you fucked up in one of your most glorious ways possible.  
You haven't even walked a foot and you were already crying your eyes out. You love him so much, that living without him wasn't worth it anymore. You wanted this all to end, no more pain, no more heartbreak, no more of your worthless life.

You somehow pull yourself back together and start walking, well, more like stumbling. You had no idea where your legs were taking you, but you just kept going. Hopefully to make it back home.

The next thing you knew is you were standing on his doorstep. Marco's doorstep. You banged on the door so hard, it was more like you were having a boxing match with it. What are you getting yourself into?  
Marco answers the door and when he sees you, he freezes in shock. Probably how you look, he broke up with you a week or so ago and you couldn't sleep at all and you most likely look like complete and utter shit, just like how you felt.

You didn't say anything but just looking at his perfect face broke you. The tears just roll down your face automatically.

"I-I'm sorry...." you slurred. That was the only thing you could say. Sorry. And you don't know what you were sorry for. You just repeated sorry over and over again as your crying got harder.

Nothing.

He didn't move, he didn't speak. He just stood there staring at you with the same shocked expression written on his face.

Absolutely nothing.

What was going through his head? 'Why is this jackass here?' 'What the hell is he doing here?' 'Why is this piece of shit standing at my door? And drunk, to say the least.' Just thinking it was killing you.

The last thing you heard was Marco screaming "Jean!" as you fell and passed out in your drunken state.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending's kinda bad because I didn't know how to end it. I'm a better writer than this, I swear.


End file.
